Act 6.9: Forest of Life, Last Day
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: 27,500 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Received Damage 60,000 or Less. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 30 secs. |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: 61,500 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear within 3 min 50 secs. *Escort Ramblin Brute. |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: 90,000 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 2 hero deaths or less. *Slay the Boss within 55 secs. |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: 136,300 *Dungeon 1st Clear *Clear with 3 heroes or less. *Escort the Ramblin Thief. Forest of Life, Last Day Description "Though you are late, I'll still show you some exciting things." Dialogue Kaiga: GRRR! Ryan: Oh no! It can't be! That person is the high chief... Arme: It looks like he's already lost all reasoning. It will be difficult for him to turn back. Kaiga: RAWWR! ---- Arme: Ah, that's! Decanee: Looks like you were a bit too late. Ryan: No way... Is that... Nephilim? Lass: No... She's already... Cindy: Then Kyle... Kyle: ...... Decanee: Though you are late, since you're here, I'll show you something interesting. Decanee: The transformation isn't complete yet, but she'll still be useful. Arme: What's that? Grandiel: It looks like Decanee used her prana to contaminate Nephilim. Lass: It's going to be difficult to extract the prana from Nephilim. Lass: Was it not their goal to acquire the avatar's prana? Arme: Regardless, we need to defeat that thing first. Epilogue: Awakening Description "Didn't I tell you? I'm a sword saint!" Dialogue Decanee: Even if it was incomplete, it was beyond my expectation that you would defeat the god's avatar. Ryan: You're next. Decanee: So you say, but it seems to me that there is someone else that you should be worrying about. Belile: I've finally captured you little rats! Cindy: Belile! Arme: How'd he follow us here? Decanee: With this, I've done as you've requested. Belile: Kukuku! In any case, I do not need help from a lowborn. Decanee: Of course. When you are done, please bring Nephilim with you... Belile: Okay then, how about a fun game of capture the rats? Kyle: Augh... Belile: I will send you to your deaths! Belile: Kukuku. Finally some silence! Lass: Ugh! Damn it... Belile: Time to break some necks! Belile: Kukuku. Did you want to be the first to die? Kyle: The sw... sword saint Kyle... Kyle: Will never fall. Grandiel: Stop it, Kyle! Belile: You're not very smart, are you? Grandiel: Kyle! Cindy: Stop! Kyle! Belile: Damn. He's dead... Belile: No matter. There is still another piece remaining... Cindy: This must be a joke... This has to be a joke... Grandiel: This is my fault. Grandiel: If only I had not brought the children into this... Arme: Grandiel... Grandiel: How could this be... Nephilim... Lass: The avatar of god used her power... Cindy: Kyle... Belile: Damn it... I... Belile: To these rat bastards... Ryan: Damn! He escaped! Arme: Rather than that... Kyle... Kyle: Ughh... My head hurts! Ryan: You! What was with that power? Kyle: Power...? Lass: The power you used to blast Belile away. Kyle: Who? What? Me? To Belile? Arme: Oh I see... He doesn't remember! Kyle: Ha? Ah... Kyle: Heh. I was trying to hide it, but truthfully a black dragon resides... Cindy: It's very obvious that he doesn't remember. Kyle: So what do we do now? Grandiel: We must pursue Belile. Grandiel: He has most likely escaped to Teroka where his main forces are. Ryan: I don't think he'll be able to recover that quickly. Ryan: We should go now and end it. Mari: Ronan is in Teroka. Mari: We must go see Ronan. Lass: Also all 3 avatars of god are with Belile. Lass: Even without Nephilim, they're still a big threat. Arme: Then it's decided! Arme: Let's go! To Teroka... Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story